No te vuelvas a ir
by LadyMilo13
Summary: oO ehhhhhh........ nn pareja extraña, MiloxMu, trata sobre lo que Milo estubo pasando en la ausencia de Mu y como es que su romance se llego a dar........ XDDD


**No te vuelvas a ir**

**Capitulo 1.- Asesino de Corazón**

Frió, así era el clima del día, nublado, lluvioso y con frió, las gotas de lluvia tenían empapada la ventana, cosa que hacia ver deformada la visión de afuera, pero no le importaba, siempre estaría ahí, ahí parado para ver, para confirmar y para ser el primero en saber, que el volvería.

Desde hacia ya mas de 6 años, se dio cuenta que la persona que mas amaba estaba siempre a su lado y no era Camus, como muchos pensaban, quizás si eran los mejores amigos, pero de ahí no pudo a mas, eso se sabe muy bien, por que el y Camus intentaron una vez y no pudieron, su relación no se basaba mas que en la atracción física y lo que hacían demás cuando no eran besos y carisias, era pelear y pelear y todo por cosas absurdas que no valen recordar, después de 3 meses de noviazgo decidieron dejarlo por la paz y ser amigos. Y así fue, son solo amigos y nada mas, pero después de eso, se dio cuenta que Mu, el, el era su amado, su amor y no se había dado cuenta, todo ese tiempo pudo haberlo conquistado y no, todo por empeñarse a mantener su relación con Camus que de nada le sirvió.

Negó con la cabeza, esos pensamientos solo le hacían sentir vergüenza, por el mismo, por Mu, por Camus, mas por Mu, ya que después de eso se atrevió a cometer la locura de su vida, una locura que nunca olvidara….

**Flash Back**

_Sus bellas turquesas se fijaron en el pequeño lemuriano que jugaba inocentemente con el pequeño Shaka a las afueras del coliseo, sonrió para sus adentros y camino hacia ambos_

_- Hola chicos -_

_Saluda y ambos le miran_

_- Hola Milo – Contestan al unísono Shaka y Mu _

_- ¿A que se supone que juegan? -_

_- A las escondidas – Contesta Shaka_

_- ¡Genial! ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?-_

_- Claro, Shaka es quien busca ahora, después de el automáticamente sigues tu por acabar de entrar ¿deacuerdo? - Dice Mu sonriente_

_- Esta bien – Asiente Milo y después de eso, Shaka camina a una pared mirándola y empezando a contar_

_- 1, 2, 3, 4……………… -_

_Milo y Mu buscan un lugar para esconderse rápido, Mu encuentra un lugar rápidamente, detrás de una enorme roca, casi cerca por donde estaba Shaka, suspira aliviado cuando en eso, Milo aparece a su lado, escondiéndose en el mismo lugar que el_

_- ¡Milo! Vete a otro lado, si nos encuentra a los dos en el mismo lugar estamos fritos ambos y tendré que buscar al lado tuyo a Shaka – Dice Mu _

_- No seas exagerado, no lo hará –_

_- Milo……………… ¡Caramba! -_

_Rápidamente Mu busca otro escondite y se pasa detrás de un árbol aun no siendo visto por Shaka; pero Milo le siguió haciendo que la paciencia de Mu se agote_

_- Milo no seas sangron, vete a otro escondite, no quiero estar a tu lado cuando tengas que buscar -_

_Milo frunce el ceño al oír a Mu_

_- Esta bien, me voy, pero antes -_

_Sin previo aviso, Milo besa a Mu en los labios y luego se separa lentamente_

_- Yo si quería estar a tu lado ¿sabes?...adiós – Dicho esto, Milo se da la media vuelta y camina directo hacia su templo, saliéndose del juego automáticamente, dejando a un atónito Mu viéndolo irse a la lejanía._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de ese suceso de cuando eran niños, Milo se arrepintió Mil y un Millón de veces, ya que después de eso, Mu dejo de hablarle y cuando lo hacia, siempre le huía. Llego su etapa de adolescencia, sus armaduras fueron entregadas respectivamente, impresionantemente todos lograron convertirse en dorados después de tantos esfuerzos, ahí, Milo quiso felicitarle a Mu por su logro, pero cada vez que caminaba hacia el, Mu le huía, caminando hacia otro lado o haciéndose como el que platica con otro, ignorándolo.

Así paso el tiempo, crecieron todos, hasta llegar a los 19 años, entonces por un flechazo del destino, Milo se entero que Mu se iba a ir del santuario, sus ojos no pararon de llorar, no podía creerlo, tanto dolor tanto sufrimiento por que no le quería hablar, y ahora se iría, se maldijo mil veces y decidió una cosa, le dirá lo que siente por el.

Trato mil veces en sus últimos días en los que Mu estaría en el santuario, pero como siempre, este le huía, opto por un momento en rendirse, peor lo pensó mejor y siguió intentando; por fin llego el día en que Mu se iría, el lemuriano estaba en la entrada, con casi todos los caballeros excepto Milo, lo estabas despidiendo, por fin Mu tomo su rumbo y desapareció a la distancia para tomar el primero vuelo del día, pero en ese momento Milo llego, a pesar de que Mu le llevaba gran delantera, decidió seguirlo, corriendo a lo que sus piernas le daban hasta alcanzarlo

**Flash Back**

_Tomo su brazo con fuerza y Mu voltea sorprendido por el agarre, volteando a ver de quien se trataba; cuando vio que era Milo, un nudo se formo dentro de su garganta y no pudo decir nada_

_- Mu, yo solo quiero decirte que….. -_

_Mu miro atento a Milo, deseando que lo que el sospechaba no sea cierto_

_- Mu, me gustas mucho, desde niños, me duele que me hayas dejado de hablar, pero no importa, quiero que lo sepas y que me dejes intentar hacer que tu sientas lo mismo por mi -_

_Mu miro a Milo, algo entristecido, no quería decírselo, pero ya era tiempo_

_- Yo te pido disculpas Milo, por haber dejado que mi timidez te haya alejado de lo que pudo ser una linda amistad, pero nada mas, aunque te deje intentarlo nunca podrá ser lo nuestro, por que yo no te quiero, no me gustas -_

_Esas palabras de Mu se le clavaron a Milo en el pecho como su fiera un puñal, mas no dijo palabra alguna_

_- Sin embargo, yo quiero a otra persona, y esa persona no esta aquí, esta en la India, por eso me voy yo también, por que sin esa persona aquí no tengo nada que hacer por acá, así que me voy a Jamir -_

_Milo bajo la mirada, ya sabia quien era, era Shaka_

_- Entiendo – Contesto Milo, soltando el brazo de Mu, un sin levantar la vista_

_- Perdona por no decírtelo antes Milo……… ¿estarás bien? -_

_- Si, no te preocupes, sigue tu camino – Dicho esto Milo dio la media vuelta, aun cabizbajo, regresando al santuario sin mirar atrás_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de eso, paso la guerra del santuario, en la cual el patriarca mando a llamarle para ir en busca de Mu y Dokho y aparte, acabar con los caballeros de bronce que amenazaban el santuario, estaba súper entusiasmado, al fin volvería a ve a Mu, mas Aioria se interpuso en su camino y gracias a eso, su misión fue reasignada a destruir la Isla Andrómeda.

Luego vino la verdadera guerra, en la cual murieron varios compañeros, hasta su mejor amigo Camus, otro dolor que no supo como pudo resistir, echándose todos los días el mismo la culpa de su muerte, por fortuna o desgracia, Mu había regresado y como era predicho, pareja de Shaka, maldijo mil veces que alguno de los dos no se hubiera muerto, sobre todo Shaka.

Mu notaba como Milo, día tras día se desmoronaba por la muerte de Camus, intento de mil maneras acercarse al escorpión para consolarlo, pero ahora era Milo quien quería mantener lejanía con el, siempre que se acercaba a hablarle, Milo cambiaba de lugar.

Tras eso, Mu decidió volver a irse, pero sucedió la guerra contra Hilda y después la de Poseidón, en la guerra de Hilda, Milo se ausento ubicándose en realidad en la tumba de su amigo Camus, tras dar la sangre para revivir la armadura de Hyoga, decidió ir a visitar a su buen amigo, acostado en la tumba de este, abrazando la arena de la tumba, para el así podía sentir el pecho de Camus, como cuando Camus se quedaba a dormir en su casa y como el se quedaba con al almohada de Milo, este usaba el pecho de Camus como si fuera una. Cerraba los ojos, lo que mas quería ahora en el mundo, era que su amigo regresara y le apoyara como siempre lo hacia, pero ahora estaba solo.

Llego la batalla contra Poseidón, una abundante lluvia caía, esa fue la única razón que hizo que Milo se quitar de la tumba y fuera al lado de sus restantes compañeros a ver el lugar, cuando llego, Aioria estaba decidido a ir a ayudar a los de bronce con Poseidón, pero Mu no lo dejaba ir y eso era una mala señal

**Flash Back**

_- Te crees mucho solo por que eres el discípulo del Patriarca, te informare de algo Mu, el Patriarca esta muerto y tú no tienes ningún derecho de mandarme – Decía Aioria enfurecido_

_- Eh dicho, que no te iras y si te vas lucharas primero conmigo si eso, tienes la maldita valentía de pelear contra mi – Decía Mu, sin perder la tranquilidad con la que lo caracterizaba_

_- Si eso quieres, pelearemos -_

_Ambos caballeros enfurecidos encienden sus cosmos, pero en ese momento, Milo se interpone entre los dos_

_- Basta ustedes dos ¿creen que ayudan de mucho haciendo lo que hacen?, par de cabezas duras, lo único que saben es repartir puños – Decía Milo enardecido por la actitud de ambos, quizás Milo no era la dedicación entera a mantener la paz, pero si odiaba ver peleas entre ellos _

_Mu y Aioria miraron a Milo atónitos, igual Shaka y Aldebarán. Mu se armo de valor y fue el primero en hablar_

_- Tienes razón Milo, te pido disculpas por lo que acabas de presenciar –_

_- A mi no me pidas nada, si no a Aioria, a mi me importa muy poco lo que ustedes dos quieran hacerse al final de esta batalla, lo único que quiero, es que mantengan la compostura y ayuden en lo que puedan a Athena, y eso es quedarse aquí como lo decreto – Dicho esto Milo camino hacia dentro del templo de Aries_

_Mu y Aioria volvieron a mirarse sin decir nada, y Shaka y Aldebarán deseaban en silencio que otra pelea no vuelva a ser ocasionada_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de eso, y saliendo victoriosos, Mu decidió siempre quedarse en el santuario y paso lo que tenia que pasar, la relación con Shaka fallo y ambos quedaron como amigos, pero en esos días, Milo había desaparecido por completo, casi no salía de su casa y cuando eso pasaba, nadie lo veía mas que Aioria, quien se refugiaba ahora en el templo de su hermano, Aioros.

Mu comenzó a reflexionar, el escorpión no le desagradaba del todo, era hermoso, tenia que aceptarlo, esos inmensos mares que tenia por ojos eran fascinantes, cualquiera que no este ciego se perdería en ellos, eran hechizantes y esa hermosa melena, azul y alborotada, su piel acanelada, que cuando se bronceaba, no había cosa mas hermosa en el planeta, sobre todo esos hermosos labios delgados y tan finos, aun cuando fue lo de niños, no pudo olvidar la sensación de esos labios besando los suyos ni aun con los besos de Shaka, lo pudo olvidar.

**Flash Back**

_En esos momentos, soñando despierto con la belleza inigualable de Milo, fue espantado por este mismo, que estaba parado enfrente de él, lo miro asombrado, las hermosas turquesas, vivaces y profundas de Milo, estaban completamente apagadas, ¡que apagadas!, estaban completamente muertas, ni siquiera sus pupilas se movían con esa tierna actividad que hacían cuando miraba a alguien, su cabello lleno de brillo y completamente alborotado y vivo, se veía opaco, sin vida, su piel acanelada y brillante, ahora era mas pálida que el papel, tenia ojeras tremendas, ropas mas sucias que la de un pobre vago, Milo se veía fatal._

_- Milo ¿pero que diablos te paso? – Grita Mu desesperado al ver a Milo así_

_Milo sonrió apagadamente y después de eso, cae desmatado, sin llegar al suelo, ya que Mu lo agarro antes de que este cayera. Le baño, le cambio de ropa y lo acostó en su cama, esperando en el borde de esta a que Milo despertara para que le explicara que le estaba pasando._

_Al fin, abrió lentamente los ojos y Mu enseguida se lanzo, casi sobre Milo, posando ambos brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Milo, apoyándose en ellos para no caer sobre Milo, pero le miro de forma autoritaria, Milo solo le miro asustado._

_- ¿En donde demonios estabas y que estabas haciendo? – Pregunto Mu_

_- Eso es algo que no te incumbe -_

_Mu frunció el ceño y tomo el cuello de Milo con una mano_

_- Eres un necio, me preocupo por ti y me haces esto, contestándome así -_

- _Estaba buscando a Camus-_

_Mu abrió los ojos de par en par, sin entender que era lo que Milo decía_

_- Fui al olimpo Mu, fui a ver a Camus -_

_Mu se alejo lentamente de Milo aun con la mirada llena de asombro, ¿será que a Milo se le safo un tornillo? Si debió ser, el pobre al sufrido tanto que no sabe ni cual es la realidad_

_- Milo, se que es mal momento para decirte esto, pero quiero regresarte algo del pasado, solo, por que quiero volver a sentirlo – Dicho esto beso a Milo como hacia tiempo de niños, Milo lo había echo con el_

_Increíble, Milo no rechazo el beso y si no que es más, dejo que se profundizase hasta tal grado que sus manos ya exploraban mas debajo de sus ropas interiores para dar paso a la desnudes y así a la entrega completa que ninguno de los dos imagino ni planeo que sucedería._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Era increíble, su primera vez y con la persona que mas amaba, Mu, todo fue como un hermoso sueño que pronto termino, cuando llego la batalla contra Hades, todo fue mas doloroso ahora, que vio a su mejor amigo, estando con el otro bando, a Mu, pelear por la muerte de Shaka, que al parecer aun le seguía queriendo después de todo, incluso el pleito con Kanon en el templo de Athena, le hizo daño. Luego llego lo que seria su ultima pelea, con Radamanthys, antes, recordando lo que Mu le había dicho antes de que todo esto comenzara

**Flash Back**

_Estaban, el y Mu solos, en la oscuridad del templo de Escorpión, ambos tomados de la mano y mirándose el uno al otro _

_- Milo - Hablo con ternura Mu_

_El aludido alzo la mirada, observando a Mu_

_- Pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado – prosiguió Mu_

_- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Pregunto Milo_

_- No me preguntes el por que – Decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Milo – Solo prométeme que estaremos juntos -_

_Milo sonrió y le abrazo fuertemente_

_- Si, te lo prometo -_

_Mu correspondió el abrazo y luego lo separo un poco, para después besarlo, su ultimo beso antes de la batalla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Así como paso, murió al lado de su amado Mu y la batalla termino después, nuevamente victoriosos.

Tras eso, Athena revivió a todos y ahora están viviendo una nueva vida, pero después de eso, Mu decidió irse otra vez sin saber las razones, eso entristeció a Milo y lo tiene así, donde todo esto comenzó, sentado frente a la ventana, esperando su regreso.

**Continuara…………………..**


End file.
